


Is it a curse to not be able to love?

by PunsAndCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic people are not broken, Honestly this is just me processing some stuff, I'm Aro, Love comes in all kinds of forms, My friend liked it so I guess it's fine, Original Character(s), wrote this when I should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndCookies/pseuds/PunsAndCookies
Summary: Someone visits an entity to finally get rid of the curse that had been plaguing them all their life. Not being able to love.At least that is what their friend thinks.In truth they had never been cursed.But why would they hide that?(Honestly this is just me processing some things about being aromantic in some short story)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Is it a curse to not be able to love?

"Isn't this great? We're finally here! We can finally lift your curse! You will be able to love again."

She looked with such hope in her eyes. Her signature bright smile. She looked at me. I wasn't smiling. Her face fell.

"What's wrong?"

Much was wrong. I never wanted to be here. I had told her time and time again we didn't need to come here. I would sort this out on my own. She didn't listen. Always the hero. Even if I don't need saving.

I wasn't sure what to say. After all, we had come all this way. Part of me hoped there was no one here. No one to fix my 'curse'. But they were here. They probably already knew. But they looked at me, awaiting my decision. I was grateful for that.

I took a deep breath. "No. This wouldn't do anything."

She looked at me. I saw her face grow into confusion. She looked between me and the entity. They shook their head. I could tell when the mood changed. It was like a chill in the air. Even her beautiful ocean eyes turned dark.

"You aren't cursed?"

I didn't dare look her in the eyes. I couldn't bear it.

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You lied to me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. Her disbelief turned into anger. She raised her voice. I had never heard her raise her voice before. Even with those that deserved it. She had always remained calm. But not now. 

"Why? Why did you lie to me? What did you want? Pity? Attention? What is wrong with you?!?"

No. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to be. To exist as myself. She wouldn't understand. No one understood. But I wouldn't let anyone scream at me without defending myself. Not anymore.

"Stop! I didn't want any of this to happen! I just wanted to live my life! I have never been able to love, but I was fine with it. It was you who said I had to try, and I did! It was horrible and I hated every moment of it! It was you who told me I needed to be fixed! I was happy! I was fine with it! So what if I don't love? Does that matter if I'm happy? I don't need love! I'm not wrong! I'm not broken! I'm not cursed! You don't need to fix me!"

She stood still, clearly taken aback. She opened her mouth, but I wasn't finished yet. I lowered my voice. 

"Everyone I ever met told me I was broken. That I was wrong. But I know I'm not. I'm just me. Only by saying I was cursed, people started respecting my choices. Can you imagine that? I hated the pity. They thought they pitied my curse, but no. In their eyes, it was me who was wrong. My existence so bad, it could only be a curse. And you? You were perfect in every regard. I know what you hope for. You want me be able to love. To love you. But I can't do that. And I don't want to. I have remained by your side for years. I have fought with you, I have laughed with you. I will remain forever loyal to you, if you will have me. Because I believe in your goals, I believe in your actions. I believe in you. But I do not love you. And I never will. You were willing to wait for me. You don't have to wait any longer. Let me go. Please."

She was crying. I wasn't sure what she felt. Did she feel betrayed? Was she said I could never return her feeling? Did she hate me like all the others?

Once again, she wiped her tears away. She looked me in the eyes. I didn't look away anymore. I would accept her choice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, I'm sorry for forcing you here. I'm...I'm so sorry. I don't know what you are feeling. I will not stop loving you, but never do something you don't want. I will respect your every decision. I still want you to be by my side. I still need you. And I always will."

She hold out her hand, reluctantly. 

I took it.

She smiled, and together we left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
